sw_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
The Nameless Sun Guard
This Sun Guard is, well, a Thyrsian Sun Guard. He is disputably the leader of Party A. History First of all, the nameless Sun Guard's lack of a name comes from the fact that all his mentors were murdered by Ventress... SOMEHOW... before he had passed the Trial of the Sun. Having never been given a name by others of his code, he simply doesn't use one. Skipping forwards a bit because I'm too lazy to write in the backstory right now... On Korriban, the nameless Sun Guard and his partner stole a Sith Artifact: a rod. They were soon chased to their ship by four angry Terentateks meant to guard the Artifact, and after that encountered Anzati who fought the duo after Opp Timas shot one. They managed to kill all their targets and flee offworld. They arrived out of hyperspace to Nal Hutta. Or, to be precise, they were pulled out of their jump over Tatooine by a rather large fight between a MC80a Mon Calamari cruiser, the fighters inside, and a small fleet of Hutt smugglers. Judging that the Hutts would pay better, the Sun Guard and his Mandalorian comrade decided to aid the smugglers. Knowing that the two of them would be far more deadly in personal combat than zooming around in their shuttle, they decided to board the Mon Cal cruiser. Having done so, they quickly cut their way to the bridge and took over the vessel, ignoring the pathetic attempts of the barely-trained rebel militia to stop them. Upon hailing the commander of the Hutt fleet, he merely thanked them and went on his way. Unhappy with this, they triangulated the jump coordinates of the smugglers and, with the superior hyperdrive on the Mon Cal cruiser, overtook them. Once the smugglers showed up, they opened negotiations again. The smugglers were forced to pay a rather large sum, but were allowed to continue on their way again. The rebels on the vessel soon realized that their commanders had all been removed, they made an effort to take command of the bridge. After a few score had been slaughtered at the exit to the turbolift, the Sun Guard decided to simply turn off the life support and open the airlocks across the ship. This, understandably, removed most of the other crewmen. Now that there were few people to pilot the vessel, the Sun Guard decided that the next order of business was to install slave circuits and droid brains throughout the vessel, essentially automating it. And, luckily, they were just above a planet famed for being a place rife with black markets and shady deals. Once convincing his astromech, T4, to take him down in a Y-wing, he found a group of people with the technology to conduct such a process. He also enlisted the aid of a certain Moss Greely, who had recently acquired a fancy new Sentinel-class Imperial shuttle. On the way back up, it was revealed that five pilots had survived, and had taken B-wings out of the hangar. Knowing that the Sentinel-class shuttle wasn't equipped to handle that sort of firepower, and knowing that they were looking for him, the Sun Guard decided to do something absolutely mad; he decided to hop out of the shuttle and give them a more inviting target. The Sun Guard's modified lanvarok was, surprinsgly, able to puncture the shields and armor of... four. The fifth, of course, was a rather major problem. T4, flying the Y-wing, managed to shoot down the B-wing as it was strafing the Sun Guard. Unfortunately, the detonation was rather close to said Sun Guard. Close enough, in fact, for him to receive a torso and arm full of shrapnel. His allies managed to drag him back into the Mon Calamari cruiser and stabilize him, to a certain extent. They weren't equipped with the necessary equipment to replace the arm and punctured organs. A quick jump to Polis Massa provided them with the necessary facilities. As the Sun Guard was recuperating, his allies finished wiring up the Cruiser. Whilst he was healing, he had plenty of tme to think. He decided upon a simple way to make a few credits; the lovely Mon Calamari cruiser still had the coordinates of the hyperspace jumps made in the last few months. By looking at these coordinates and looking at the most common jumps, he could divine the potential locations of a few Rebel bases. Belongings Weapons 1 Lanvarok latched to the top of the right arm. Modified for both single-shot and the traditional "spray" capacities. Has some Verpine enhancements that fire the single-shot disks at the speed of a Shatter Gun. Seven disks a pack. 2 Dart launcher, one on the underside of each arm. They are both loaded with a nonfatal neurotoxin that will temporarily incapacitate the target. 1 Flamethrower on the top of the left arm. 1 Pneumatic wristblade in the left gauntlet. 1 "Smart" magnetic grapple-reel in the right gauntlet that can be set to adjust itself to hit various dropped weapons, such as the pike and the serrated sword. 1 Pike, which is essentially the ritualized heat-control and charged electricity version laced with cortosis, as is standard among Sun Guard pikes. 1 single-edged, curved, serrated Tungsten sword with temperature controls that allow the sword to be heated to the point of melting Beskar. Lightsabers just became obselete. 1 Lightsaber, of unknown blade color. 2 Hold-out disruptors. Not OP at all. One is concealed in the prosthetic arm. 1 Plasma shotgun. We don't question it. 1 Rocket launcher with a multi-shot magazine. Disruptor Rifle linked to a generator in the Katarn pack. 4 Daggers with tiny repulsorlifts in the hilts, building them up to a rather hilarious spin and keeping them up in the air for far longer, allowing me to throw them for hundreds of feet! 2 Blaster pistols. Pretty low-quality, taken from the Rebels. Don't judge. 2 Blades in boots, one in each, that will click out of the front. For maximum kicking effectiveness. 30 Spikes that will extend from the sole of the aforementioned boot. Consider them super-cleats. Helps stick on muddy or gritty surfaces, and makes stomping a head in a rather gory affair. Gear 1 Armor with extendable blades in most of the joints. Along with, y'know, most of the list. 1 Datapad with an AI built in tied to a holographic imaging package and audio package inside the armor that is stored with several hundred of the most common languages, as well medical information on just about every known species that, using the link to the aforementioned holographic imaging package, overlays the species with target zones that easily allows him to target the most deadly or most painful place on the being's body. 2 Magnetized outside thigh plates, one on either side. 1 Pair of magnetized boots. 1 Pair of magnetized gauntlets (only the palm and the pads of the fingers.) 1 Helmet with 360° vision, telescopic sight, sonic dampeners. 2 Forearm plates and kneeplates that can heat up to flesh-scorching degrees. Adds a nice surprise in a brawl. 1 Built-in exo-suit built in allowing for longer jumps and a bit of enhanced strength. Just in case, y'know, the armor wasn't hilarious enough. 1 Set of thrusters on the armor, that function more like repulsorlifts. Nonetheless, they aid the aforementioned leaping 2 Repulsorskis, traditionally used by the Nimbus Commandos. Look them up. They're basically little speeder bikes you can attach to your feet. They are AMAZING. 1 Flatted generator that runs underneath the plates on the back. To power the monstrosity I'm storming around in. 1 Bandolier of 7 Echani Shields. For extra protection. 1 Personal Shield Device pulled off of the guard with the plasma shotgun. 1 Force Disperser Miscellaneous 1 T4 series astromech droid. Yes, I'm putting him on MY list. I effectively got myself killed saving his adorable little metal chassis. He's mine. 1 Sith rod. OH MY GOSH WHY DO I STILL HAVE THIS EVIL THING. Durge experiment Imperial Special Projects 15-20 Mask of Darth Nihilus Freedon Nadd's Lightsaber Darth Revan's Mask Four pieces of the Darkstaff, out of eight Mantle of the Force Healing Crystals of Fire 10 Sith holocrons — Telos Holocron, Naga Sadow's holocron, Ergast's holocron, Kel'eth Ur's holocron, Revan's holocron, Darth Drear's holocron, Darth Rivan's holocron, Carbonite Sith Army holocron, Adas's holocron, Mortilus' holocron 1 Dark Side book, Tome of the Dark 1 Jedi holocron – Noetikon of Secrets ABSORBED INTO KARTHIK